


Of Squid-Kids, Puppy Secretaries and Emo Angelic Dopplegangers

by MisterMatthew



Category: Splatoon, Super Smash Brothers, どうぶつの森 | Animal Crossing Series, 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games)
Genre: Developing Friendships, Emotionally Repressed, First Meetings, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Limbo, World of Light (Super Smash Brothers)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 08:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17261111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterMatthew/pseuds/MisterMatthew
Summary: He nocked a shadow arrow in his bow as they both rushed him. As he let the arrow fly, the puppy in the waistcoat managed to bring up her shield, while the Inkling wasn’t so lucky. She was knocked to the side as the puppy continued her advance.Sensing an opportunity, he dashed forward to strike, twin ends of his bow raised. And somehow ended up in his opponents Bug Net.It’s a little known fact about Dark Pit that he has a crippling fear of nets, for no apparent reason. So while he may claim he didn’t screech like a horror game let’s-player, you can infer differently.





	Of Squid-Kids, Puppy Secretaries and Emo Angelic Dopplegangers

His face burned a bright red as his wings strained to raise him from the ground. The feathered curves of darkness that flanked his back strutted out. His sandaled feet found solid ground as he regained his bearings. 

A damn fishing rod of all things. He’d beaten Pandora, the forces of darkness and even his lighter counterpart without as much a loose feather from his darkened limbs of flight, yet he’d been bested by a puppy swinging a fishing line at him and a squid kid wielding a paint gun.

To make matters worse, he was coated from head to toe in what looked like orange paint. His skin was red and raw as the “ink” burned like acid on his skin.

“That’s a good look for you, Pittooey.” He could practically hear the Goddess of Nature's smirk through her voice in his ear.  
“Shut it, Viridi.” Dark Pit grunted. She knew he hated that name.  
He readied the two halves of his bow as he prepared to charge. Only for a hail of Ink Bombs to flurry down on top of his position.

He dove to the side, his noir-shaded wings dragging him away from the brightly coloured explosions to spare him from another Oompa Loompa cosmetic makeover. He landed in a crouch as his two opponent advanced upon him.

They seemed to have worked out some kind of alliance against him. Those weren’t traditionally the rules of Smash, but at least it made him feel more justified on brandishing sharp objects at a puppy and a teenage squid. 

They garbled at each other in an unknown language. Viridi helpfully provided the information that they were speaking Animalese and Inkish.

Dark Pit wasn't particularly fond of the arrangement they had between them, that she would grant him the power of flight in exchange for providing him extremely unhelpful tips to annoy him. Didn’t she have anything better to do, like trying to destroy humanity or something?

“Their languages seem similiar to each other's,” Viridi pointed out.”Probably why they decided to double team the emo-angel. How unfortunate,” She huffed in approval.  
Dark Pit bristled at the comment but stayed silent as he focused on the task at hand.

He nocked a dark arrow in his bow as they both rushed him. As he let the arrow fly, the puppy in the waistcoat managed to bring up her shield, while the Inkling wasn’t so lucky. She was knocked to the side as the puppy continued her advance.

Sensing an opportunity, he dashed forward to strike, twin ends of his bow raised. And somehow ended up in his opponents Bug Net.

It’s a little known fact about Dark Pit that he has a crippling fear of nets, for no apparent reason. So while he may claim he didn’t screech like a horror game let’s-player, you can infer differently.

She swung the net so it propelled him into the air, far off the left of the stage. He managed to activate his wings to carry him, to little effect as he stopped just short of the edge of the stage. A large beam of light (And a deep-throated scream) signified his defeat.

As he hovered above the stage on his next stock, he could see that the squid-girl had a bright aura that surrounded her. Her eyes glowed with the bright emblem of the Smash Ball. He dropped to the base floor of the battlefield. 

The Inkling pulled a large round object seemingly out of nowhere.  
“Is that a giant megaphone O’wise goddess Viridi?” His sarcasm seemed a little half baked for a moment as his astonishment took hold. There was little panic or fear in his voice. If he was feeling either, he didn’t show it.  
“Indeed it is,” Viridi quipped, “I’d suggest moving before…”  
A large stream of Ink jetted out of it at a high velocity.  
“...That.”

Dark Pit ascended to the platform above him to avoid the orange onslaught.  
“Haha. Good effort for a patch of calamari seafood,” He couldn't help himself.

The Inkling let out an cheerful “Woomy”, despite his words. The stream of Ink begun to rise, a tidal wave heading straight for him. He barely had time to let a panicked gasp as he was caught in its grasp. It tossed him around its core like an Inky tornado. He was sent yet again, tumbling off the stage.

“Can’t possibly get worse than this,” He muttered, dejected.  
“Nature always wins, Pittoo,” Viridi replied, sounding amused. He was too drained to even respond.

He soon found how wrong he really was. As he zeroed in on the weaker looking of his targets, the bright furred puppy managed to break a Smash Ball. She began to glow as he took a step away from her. 

She rushed at him and before he could think to dodge, the glow began to envelop him. The frame of a large structure appeared around him, slowly coming together with the help of three racoons. A brief melody played before the entire building exploded.

“A house? Really?” Dark Pit let out an exasperated sigh as he flew off the stage.  
“Actually, it’s a town hall,” Came the nature goddess’s inevitable comment, “A recreation of the one she works in. A bit too attached to her job, wouldn't you say?”

At long last, the event you would comfortably call a beatdown over calling it a fair and honourable match ended. The two victors shared their space in the spotlight as Pit’s darkened counterpart clapped reluctantly for them. 

The announcer seemed a little bemused as he announced that “Inkling and Isabelle win,” 

“I am not going to let you EVER forget this,” Viridi’s sly voice seemed to echo around his skull, making the migraine that was plaguing him all the worse.

 

His adversaries were chatting away to one another as if they were old friends. Dark Pit sat with a huff apart from them.  
“You see, this is why you don’t have any friends. Even the idiot you’re sort-of brother with doesn’t want to be around you. Make yourself interesting or something… I don't know.” He sat there for a moment, considering the goddess’s words

“Shut it,” he muttered for the second time. He wasn't willing to admit she had a point.  
She laughed at this, great squeaky chortles.  
“You’re so over-defensive over anything anyone says to you. Like, even more than Pit. You need to go make yourself some friends.”  
His wing suddenly began to glow, pulling him to his feet of their own accord. He sighed, relenting.

Warily, he approached the two as they sat amongst themselves. They seemed to be engrossed in a squid shaped device in the Inkling’s hands. As he got closer, he noticed they were looking at depictions of the battle that had just occurred.

“How are they seeing that?” He questioned, sure that Viridi in all her infinite (If annoying) wisdom would come to his uncultured aid.  
“They’re called photographs, Pittooey. The humans invented them a while back. Now it seems that most societies have adopted them in some shape or form.” She made a noise of disgust, like she disagreed with the very concept of these “Photographs.”

He noticed that they had taken a great number of photographs of him… and his previous plight. He let out a loud groan.

The two had noticed him by now. They both turned and beamed at him, the Inkling’s face was contorted into a toothy grin while “Isabella” had a soft smile upon her canine features. He crossed his arms over his chests. His face remained a stoic frown.

They both spoke rapidly to him in what sounded like high pitched, unintelligible gibberish.  
“The hell are they saying?”  
The goddess was quiet for a moment. She snickered quietly (Although not quietly enough that he didn't hear)  
“They want to know why you don’t use your wings all the time,” Viridi laughed, “If you didn't know, I can translate Animalese and Inkish, what with me being the goddess of nature and all,”  
“Wow, talking to fish and dogs, what an incredibly pointless power,” He muttered, able to almost sense her glare from thousands of miles apart.  
“Wow, an angel without flight, what an incredibly pointless existence,” She retorted. He had clearly struck a nerve.

Isabella tilted her head curiously as she watched him have a debate with himself (Or what appeared to be himself) She walked up to the dark haired boy and gently nudged him to get his attention.

He looked down at her questionly, before she suddenly launched herself on him. She clung to his side and scrambled up to his shoulder as he tried to dislodge her. 

A blinding flash omitted from his right as the Inkling held up the squid-shaped device with that permanent grin on her face. Isabella released him and rushed over to the Inkling, taking the device off her to show it to Dark Pit.

An image of himself appeared on the screen, with Isabella posing for the camera atop his back. He gazed at himself in the image.  
He looked so surprised… and distressed as she sat cutely by the edge of the frame.

A strange feeling began to manifest with him. It rose up from his chest and began attempting to stretch his facial features. Almost like… he wanted to smile.

The thought seemed alien to him. He glanced up at Isabella as she stood with the device still in hand. She had an innocent smile on her face, like assaulting people and “photograph”ing them was commonplace.

The strange feeling threatened to overwhelm him. He tried to fight it back down but it had escalated beyond his control. His mouth curved as a gentle chuckle escaped his lips, growing in volume until he was howling like a wolf. 

Isabella began to giggle as the slippery chortles of the Inkling joined them.  
“Didn’t know you understood humour Pittoey. I’m so proud of you,” Viridi teased.  
He noticed a warmth to her words, as if she wasn’t entirely mocking him.  
For once, Pittoo didn’t feel the need to retort. He felt content to just laugh.

 

“We"ll win this. I know we will!”  
Chaos broke loose. His wings took off into flight as the other fighters perished under the onslaught of the strange beams hat filled the air around him.

He watched from his airborne position as streaks of fire was wrought upon the oncoming Light, to no avail as it drove through effortlessly as it punished its attackers.

Puddles of Ink formed as Squido and her blue haired Inkling companion desperately played their signature hand. It did not fool the Light, it drove through the puddles of colour on its destructive path. He didn't even have time to process her death as a voice echoed through his footsteps, a scared whisper.  
“What’s happening Pittooey? What-.” She cut off and he felt the a pang in his chest, multiplied as the death of his friends registered. In those few couple of seconds he experianced shock, denial and above all else, loss.  
And he didn't even know it.

He fell through the sky with a startled cry, reaching out to his brother. The pale angel disappeared into the yellow. He managed to catch a glimpse of the puppy's fearful face as she fled. Then nothing but white. And a voice.

The end came, in the form of tendrils of Light striking at everyone around him. It drove into the crowd of fighters, blowing through the like ashes in the wind.

Bright Light filled the sky, a second sun come to wipe the earth clean. Barriers were erected, warps were made. But in the end, the light spread its influence across the lands, its touch found every living being, but one.

But new life emerged from the ruin. First breaths were drawn from the ashes as spirits came to inhabit the remnants of their former allies and enemies. The echoes of the fighter stood, as puppets to Galeems reign.

The mysterious speaker quieted. The fallen angel of shadow awakened but his consciousness twindling. Brief flashes of sight appeared, there and gone before he could see the details of them. Sensations, like forceful blows upon his body. Arrows knocked between his fingers.

His identity began to be stripped away. He was surrounded by Light, a brightness that encompassed his entire being. He felt lonely on this plain. He could sense others, trapped in a limbo as he was but unable to reach them

Time was meaningless in this cold existence. The Spirit that had once been Dark Pit felt nothing, only existed as a plain for thought. The bursts of sensations had long ceased.

Then he was airborne. The feeling of wind carrying him forward was unmistakable. An eternity seemed to pass by he drifted weightless. He felt like he was being sucked dry of a parasite, a thorn being pulled from his thumb. 

The Light expelled out of him all at once, much the way it had forced it way inside him, through a spread of bright colours weaved into a spire of flame that spread off into the distance.

Dark Pit sat up, gasping as sensation enveloped him. His breathing was heavy, his body tired and sore. He left out a few shaky breaths. His eyes opened.

He was flanked by ancient stone battlements. Great spired rooves rose up around him as holes in their sides revealed twisting spiral stairs. The sky was an eerie dark purple colour and a crescent shape hung in the background. It looked otherworldly, a cold and bleak realm.

A blurred yellow rushed towards him. He panicked, stumbling to his feet as the Light hurtled towards him. His knees buckled and he collapsed. The yellow shape descended on him.

Instead of disintegration, he was met with a tight hug to his chest. His ribs were on the verge of cracking under the deathtrap pressure.  
A high pitched rambling filled his heading, a familiar squeaky gibberish.

His arms wrapped around the puppy clutching his chest instinctively. Isabelle nuzzled into his chest and begun to bark softly, the sound muffled against his black toga. He felt the odd urge to comfort her.  
“Hey, hey,’ He whispered in a soothing tone, “I'm here. It’s okay,”  
She seemed to understand him. Ahe made a gentle cooing sound as they broke apart.

He noticed the fur beneath her eyes was damp. Her eyes shone like they were moisturized and she was sniffling.

Pittoo was taken aback. He hadn't ever had someone show him such compassion since Pit had save him from the Chaos Kin and before that… nothing. It pulled at his heartstrings. The last of his reservations melted away.

A enthusiastic greeting sounded from behind him. He turned to see Squido with her hand raised in a salute gesture. He smiled. She wasn't a hugger.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the poor description of Dracula's Castle, my limited knowledge of Castlevania stems mostly from Smash Ultimate. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and Happy 2019 ;)


End file.
